


Priceless Satisfaction

by sockswithtoomanyholes



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Edgeplay, Holography, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockswithtoomanyholes/pseuds/sockswithtoomanyholes
Summary: Idia Shroud settles in for a night of co-op, and Azul Ashengrotto shows him a new way to play.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Priceless Satisfaction

“You can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak, I am contacting my secret network of spies and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm…”

Furious clacking resounded as Idia Shroud wielded his expensive, custom built mechanical keyboard on his crusade to verbally smack down an overzealous fan harassing the developers of _Star Rogue II: The Wraith Lords_ for not making their favorite ship canon. He shook his head sadly. What happened to playing games for the story, the gameplay, the art, the _immersion?_ These days, people were hung up on the wrong things. Helloooooo, got a problem with the canon? Write fanfiction—ahem, _transformative works_ , like the rest of us, jeez.

Idia sat back in his chair as he watched his enemy get ratio’d to hell and back, satisfied that he had won yet another internet debate. In fact, the adrenaline rush of intellectually dragging this rando gave him a furious boner stiffer than the Atari 2600 joystick.

With Ortho busy with his friends today, that meant he could actually take his time attending to his physical needs and not speedrun it for once. Idia quickly grabbed a headset and projector from under his bed, and promptly booted up a secret transformative work of his own.

The device whirred to life, and the user interface blinked in front of him. He skimmed over the character creation options, checking off all sorts of clothing options and personality traits he wanted to play with this round. Selections completed, he laid back on his bed and watched his digital co-op partner manifest in front of him.

“Good evening, goshujin-sama,” the velvety purr came from the plush, pert lips of Azul Ashengrotto. He was scantily clad in an obscene maid outfit, head adorned with a frilly headband and nekomimi (of course), one eye mysteriously covered with a medical eyepatch under his megane (yes, the glasses stay on during sex). His short skirt was barely longer than his fingertips and _definitely_ not long enough to hide his cat’s tail _and_ all eight of his tentacles (some of which were covered with socks of varying lengths—listen, zettai ryouiki on tentacles is THE most galaxy brained thing he ever fantasized about). If you’re thinking that’s way too many fetishes all at once, well, after you’ve been on the internet as long as Idia has, eventually your tastes are forced to escalate just so you can feel something.

Idia grinned creepily, “Hihihihihi, Azul, lookin’ good there. Come here and show your master a good time.”

Azul’s face flushed prettily as he swooned by design at Idia’s “smooth” lines, “Oh, Shroud-sama!” he mewled, just like in Idia’s Japanese animes, “Please, take me!”

Idia was grateful for the inordinate amount of time he spent researching marine animal anatomy physics as Azul wrapped his thick tentacles around him in a sudden fit of passion, and Idia thrust into Azul’s dripping hole with the enthusiasm of an otaku whose only sexual history was a laundry list of ero games. Azul moaned and sobbed like he was on the verge of the orgasm of a lifetime, and it wasn’t long before Idia would bust when everything froze, a hologram ring clamped around the base of his dick, and a red notification popped up.

“Insufficient funds. Please purchase credits before continuing.”

“WHAT?!” Idia could barely spit out right before the lights were unceremoniously turned on. He whipped his head and immediately was horrified to see the _real_ Azul Ashengrotto.

“My, my, having fun there, hmm, Idia? How do you like my little modification?”

“Azul-sshi, what the hell! _Microtransactions?_ How did you even do this?!”

Ortho poked his head out from behind Azul, “Azul-san said he wanted to surprise you, and as your little pogchamp, niisama, I’ll do anything for you! Poggers!”

Good gods, he really needed to update Ortho’s parental controls. Is this what kids talk like these days?

“Well you know, Idia,” Azul’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, “If you’re going to use my likeness, I’m going to have to charge you for that.”

“Hah, you underestimate me, I can get off using my imagination alone.”

“Oh you can, can you?” Azul said with a smarmy look on his face, “Let’s see about that.”

He sidled up next to Idia, lifted up one side of his headphones, and listed off in his spookiest voice, “Eye to eye contact, public speaking, job interviews, tax returns…”

“NOOOO….” Idia cried as he felt his erection flagging at the anxiety-inducing list.

“...going to a party full of strangers, 401Ks, the mortifying ordeal of being known, being called on when you don’t know the answer…”

Idia’s balls couldn’t get any bluer, and unfortunately for all his big talk, his willpower was only so strong.

“FINE! I’ll pay your stupid microtransaction this _one_ time.”

Idia sadly took out his Magicard and refilled his account. Hologram Azul suddenly unfroze and so did Idia’s dick, and they were back in business. He willfully ignored the other voyeurs and went back to humping the more submissive Azul for a few more thrusts when—

“Insufficient funds. Please purchase credits before continuing.”

Azul crossed his legs. “Oh, did I forget to mention? With each payment, you only get a chance to orgasm.”

“It’s fucking _GACHA?!_ ”

Azul smiled wickedly as he pushed up his glasses, “What is gacha if not edging in another name?”

This was worse cockblocking than rolling an SSR you already had. He hadn’t had this much of a conflicted boner since the time they announced they were remaking Final Fantasy VII. He groaned internally as he reached for his Magicard yet another time.

Each refill made him grimace in pain at the thought of the final credit card bill yet brought him closer to the sweet release that he knew was just around the corner. Swipe, thrust, swipe, thrust, over and over like a never ending loop. Sounds of both Azuls moaning in pleasure filled the room—one at the vigorous thrusts of Idia’s joystick, the other at the thought of his fattening bank account.

Eventually the RNG gods took pity on Idia, and one final roll mercifully unlocked the cock ring and brought him to completion, wringing his dick and wallet dry all at once, and the catboy-tentacled-maid Azul orgasmed theatrically as he was filled to the brim.

“A pleasure doing business with you as always, Idia,” Azul purred as he looked at the grand total of the damage that was done.

Idia flopped back onto his bed. It wasn’t enough to be just a hikikomori. His next project will definitely be uploading his consciousness to the 2D plane ASAP so he can finally escape this mortal coil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! To all the friends who said "I'm in this picture, and I don't like it," don't worry, me too.
> 
> Winner of Nanpasen March 2021 :) Thanks y'all! <3 <3 <3 pog


End file.
